the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blakavara
Appearance Blakavara is a feathered-raptor, though it is oftentimes mistaken as fur. Her feathers are a deep black, which is how she got her name. Her feathery 'mane' is normally arranged like a backwards mohawk, though she may arrange it into a ponytail when the mane grows longer. Her claws are normally black, though on occasion she'll paint them bright red or dark purple. Clothing-wise, Blackie's choice of clothes range mostly from biker-styled jackets to skinny jeans with chains hanging off of them. She prefers wearing colorful T-shirts that are rather low-cut around the chest and neck area or tube tops underneath, and often wears thick collar-type bracelets with spikes on them for jewelry. She also has piercings, mainly among her feather mane and the feathers around the tip of her tail. Personality Blakavara comes off immediately as a toughened girl who doesn't take crap from anyone, and is very assertive even against others who are much larger and tougher than she is. She is not one to back down from a challenge, no matter how major or minor it may be, and fights with much skill, cunning, and enthusiasm. She'll step in to defend her friends and loved ones at anytime, even if it means putting herself at risk for the sake of their safety. Otherwise, she is very much a girl who loves to have fun whenever and however she can, at a party, in the bar, at the beach, etc. etc. Blackie is also a bit of a tease when it comes to meeting others, and she'll often flirt around with anyone who happens to catch her interest. Though she'll often use sweet-talk and a sensual tone of voice, Blackie tends to get very physical when it comes to flirting with someone, she will slap someone's ass or even grope them a little and not feel the least bit shamed about it. But she's not above backing off if people feel uncomfortable about it, and will gladly leave well enough alone afterwards. Despite being a lesbian, Blackie will sometimes flirt around with men just to mess around with them a little, even though she's not actually very serious about getting romantically involved with the opposite gender. She'll usually call someone by certain names like 'hon' or 'doll', though she does this more often with lovers than with people she's just met. It's not too often that Blackie gets angry, much less angry enough to intitiate violent physical confrontation. She'll often find ways to calm herself down whenever she finds her temper starting to boil over or if she's under a lot of stress. Most of the time she'll go to a quieter setting and practice her Tai-chi, or she'll take out her anger on a punching bag until she's feeling much better. She'll still be fairly angry afterwards, but she'll often avoid taking out her anger on someone else unless they really push her off the deep end. When it comes to friends, family, and loved ones, Blackie really and truly cares about those she holds close to her. Though she can get a bit rough at times, she takes care to not cause too much harm to those she loves. She especially cares the most for her older brother, Xylo, and gets very concerned about him whenever she hasn't seen him for a long time or if they are put in a dangerous situation. Love & Romance Relationships